Roy's First Gray Hair
by ARAMAS Are We
Summary: Roy gets his first gray hair. Thats all I'm saying or I'll give it away more. I suck at summaries so just read it.


Roy's First Gray Hair

by: Ai Mori

Disclaimer: Ai Mori does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ai: Good job! You get a cookie! **_(Gives disclaimer cookie) _**

Also, if you are Roy fans and would get easily offended at me making fun of him, please don't read it. I just want to say I have nothing against him and I just did this for the heck of it. And this story might not be perfectly up to date. (Oh yeah and the main plot doesn't come into until a little later on in the story.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story begins as Roy gives his morning pep-talk to his hair.

"Ok guys, don't let me down" Roy said "Aww don't worry, I'll protect you guys. Under one condition...never and I repeat NEVER fall out. Yeah, I love you guys. Oh no, going to be late." Roy runs to the HQ. (A/N: I think thats what its called. I'll refer to it as this in the story.) He walks in to see Hughes and Ed cracking up over a video camera. 'What's his problem' Roy thought.

"Wanna see it again?" said Hughes

"Do it, Do it, Do it!" said Ed.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Ah!" Hughes said hiding the camera behind his back.

"Hughes if you don't give me that camera I'll-" Roy said taking out his gloves.

"Well...umm...ok." he said giving Roy the camera and then ran away. (Meanwhile Ed was smiling at all of it.) Roy hits play then screams.

"Hughes you stalker! What did you do!"

"Well ya see I never really left" he said. Before the pep-talk, Hughes was at Roy's house showing him more pictures of Elicia.

**Flashback**

"Well I gotta go get ready for work" Hughes says leaving the kitchen.

"Finally..." said Roy as Hughes pretended to leave.

**End Flashback**

"Well how many people saw it?" Roy asked.

"Just 1 or 2 or everyone." said Ed.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day."

The day dragged on and on for Roy. It was filled with snickering and laughter. He was starting to get depressed. He couldn't be the only one that talked to his hair. After work Roy went to Hughes' house to confiscate the tape.

"Give me the tape!" Roy screamed.

"Calm down, sheesh here." Hughes said throwing him the tape.

"Now never speak of this again!"

"Wait Roy, Gracia and I going out for some alone time. Could you watch Elicia?"

"Uh..well.."

"Thanks! See you later"

"Hello Mr. Mustang. Let's go play!" said Elicia pulling Roy into her room. "I want to play dress-up!"

"No, Come on I can't-"

"Here you can wear this" she said throwing Roy a frilly, pink dress.

**10 minutes later**

"Come out of the bathroom I know your done changing!"

"No! I look stupid!" said Roy.

"Fine. Then I'll just tell Daddy you used fire to blow up the house" Elicia said taking out one of Roy's glove.

"Grr. Fine here I come" Roy came out, grabbing the glove back. Elicia started smiling.

"Great! Let's go" They go in Elicia's room and sit at a table. "Would you like some tea Miss Mustang?"

"That's it I can't do this!" Roy starts to get up but realizes that he is stuck to the chair. Elicia starts laughing and then Hughes walks in.

"I forgot my..." Hughes started turning to Roy "wallet...Well, I uh...don't want to interfere...carry on..." Hughes runs out of the house and drives away.

"Ugh!" said Roy. Roy runs to the bathroom and changes. He babysits Elicia for another few hours before Hughes comes home, never mentioning the disturbing thing he walked in on.

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice" said Gracia.

"No problem" Roy starts walking home. A little girl and her mother walk up.

"Oh look mommy! An old man! Hi old man!" said the little girl

"Now, now, don't be rude he's probably only 50." said the mother.

"IM NOT THAT OLD!"

"Sorry heh heh heh"

Roy gets home. He starts thinking. 'Am I really old looking? Oh no, do I have any gray hairs?' He runs to the mirror frightened.

"Oh thank god now I can sleep in peace."

Roy woke up at 7 that morning. He went into the bathroom and...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! On top of his head was a gray hair!

"Noooo! My chick magnetness...it's gone! I must get some hair dye" Roy hurries to the local hair care supplies store and bought black dye. He took a shower, applied the dye and rubbed the hair with a towel. "Ah...now its...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I'M BALD! Oh no, I'm late for work!" He grabs a hat and goes to the HQ. Havoc and Ed walk up.

"Hey Roy" they say.

"What's with the hat? Let me see!" said Havoc grabbing the hat to show Roy's baldness.

"Haha bald!" said Ed.

Roy walks to his office annoyed. All of a sudden Ed pops in and screams "BALDY!" Then Hughes shows up out of no where with a camera.

"Your right, Ed! This is great blackmail!" said Hughes taking a picture.

"Why you!" said Roy. Roy runs to grab the camera when suddenly all was a blur and he wakes up.

"Oh thank god!" He ran to the bathroom to see...dun dun dunn...his chick magnetness was back! "Yay it was just a dream!" (A/N: Or was it...hmmm curious)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai: Well that's it! If you liked it then look for the sequel which I'll try to post as soon as possible.


End file.
